


Fog

by bilgesniper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hook's POV, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgesniper/pseuds/bilgesniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the end of "The Outsider," from Hook's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fog

Hook lay in wait, hidden behind a tree as he watched the Crocodile and his Belle converse over the town line. His good hand gripped the gun he’d lifted off the foolish girl. He was going to shoot her - not fatally, he wasn’t a Crocodile, for goodness’ sake - but she’d fall over the town line, and forget she ever loved the monster. He’d be doing her a favor, and then Rumplestiltskin would finally know how it felt to have his Love taken from him.

"And I’ll be waiting for you when you get back." Now was his moment, he thought, as he lifted the gun and pointed it - but then she was pulling Rumplestiltskin away from the town line, and backing into what must be one of those strange carriages Cora had been going on about. The Crocodile attacked her mouth, claiming it with his tongue, and wrapped his claws possessively around the girl’s delicate waist. Hook felt a wave of nausea at the display, but for some reason couldn’t turn away, too busy noticing the way dear Belle’s skirt was riding up on her thighs, the way her eyelashes were fluttering in ecstacy as she wrapped her arms around her monster’s neck. Hook wondered idly what dark magic the Crocodile used to convince her to welcome his touches. The two of them tore apart suddenly, with a groan from Rumplestiltskin and a desperate whimper from Belle which went straight to Hook’s crotch, despite his disgust. The Crocodile opened one of the carriage doors, and Belle crawled in first. She pulled Rumplestiltskin in after her by his tie, a garment from this land which reminded Hook pleasantly of a noose. The door closed, and thankfully the windows fogged up quickly, blocking the proceedings from Hook’s view.

Hook shook his head, clearing the fog from his brain. He regretfully stored the gun in his coat pocket and disappeared once more into the woods. He’d find another way.


End file.
